


You Calling my Name

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [10]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Dom top Choi Yeonjun, Fuckable Choi Soobin, M/M, Mention of Soobin being a sex machine/toy whatever, Sub bottom Choi Soobin, That one sex where they do it where one of 'em is having a call, Yeonjun is soft yet rough honestly idk, only for a while though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: Yeonjun just wanted to have a peaceful rest day with Soobin except someone that Soobin knew decided to call him.(Or, Yeonjun got jealous because Soobin did not care about him and chose to tease the younger.)
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298513
Comments: 30
Kudos: 275





	You Calling my Name

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Don't like don't read. I've warned you. Title is from got7's latest cb yes kings.
> 
> Btw this could be read as the same setting as my current yeonbin series or as a oneshot. Both of them works.

The sight of Soobin sleeping has always makes Yeonjun satisfied. The swollen features of the younger boy never fails to make him coo internally, looking so blissful; drowning deep into his dream. Carefully, he swipes away his dark bangs that has been on its way, hiding the forehead that he kisses alot. With a small voice, Yeonjun mouths, “Good morning, sunshine.” 

It seems like Soobin heard him. He blinks upon seeing Yeonjun. The latter has learned how his boyfriend has never been a big fan of waking up early in the morning, which is why he appreciates when he realizes Soobin is trying to be awake, rubbing his eyes.

“Had a good sleep?” Yeonjun asks as he reaches Soobin’s soft cheek, which is one of the features he really likes to touch these days, he found out. Soobin sinks onto the touch and hums audibly, appears to feel comfortable and fuzzy inside. Yeonjun flashes him a loving smile, watching his boyfriend leaning into his hand. The warm sunlight ray barges in makes the two to not wanting to leave their bed. 

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun lets out a raspy voice, a proof he just woke up not long before Soobin. His hand is now latching onto Soobin’s ear, another part that he likes to touch, cradling them gently and mutters; 

“I love you, let’s have a good day today as well.” 

.

Yeonjun is glad to know he doesn’t have to go to the campus today as he read some messages in the group chat of his class saying their professor wouldn’t be able to come. That being said, he’s planning to have a super duper domestic rest day—or simply just staying—in their shared apartment with his beloved boyfriend such as eat their breakfast and watch the TV together afterward, which most probably would lead them to a cuddle session or something more.

At least that’s what Yeonjun thought.

Sure, they managed to eat breakfast together, and he was really happy about it—heck, he even praised Soobin about how he could be a good wife of his someday—indeed. No problem occurred. The problem appears when he noticed a friend of Soobin called him while they are cuddling on the sofa, thinking about to watch some TV show. Yeonjun pouts upon acknowledging Soobin decided to pick up the call, apologizing to him as he whispered it wouldn’t take a long time. 

But, to what extent is Soobin’s ‘long time’ would be the same as Yeonjun’s ‘long time?’ The latter doesn’t have any idea but doubts that it would be the same, so he lets his arms securing Soobin’s waist and rests his forehead on the shoulder from the side, showing that he isn’t willing to let Soobin go. 

“That guy is getting married? What a great news!” Soobin exclaims happily on the phone, only ruffling Yeonjun’s blue lock when he recognizes him being clingy. A smile keeps plastered on the face of Soobin, amused because of the current topic brought by the other line. Meanwhile Yeonjun is getting clingier, he’s starting to nudge his head on to Soobin’s neck, wanting attention and hoping if Soobin could quickly end the call because, hey, this is supposed to be their cuddle session, isn’t it? 

Yet Soobin doesn’t think so. He’s really into the conversation and even acts like Yeonjun isn’t there. Yeonjun frowns, still pouting like a kid who isn’t getting any toy until an idea comes into his mind. Grinning, he slowly nuzzles on to the younger’s neck, brushing his full lips and nose on to the pale skin in purpose. As expected, Soobin shudders as a response and Yeonjun only gives his smug look, causing Soobin to stare at him in disbelief. 

“Hyung, I’m having an important discussion right now,” He finally speaks up in hushed voice toward Yeonjun, “Can’t you w-” The firm tone suddenly breaks into a slight whimper when Yeonjun begins to kiss Soobin’s neck. Yeonjun could see how Soobin wants to push him away but is not exerting much energy into it, and he takes it as a chance to plant more kisses down to the collarbone, grazing his lips on the sensitive skin. Soobin gasps at the sensation, which fits into Yeonjun’s liking whilst he shifts closer to the other’s ear, whispering with a low voice; 

“Soobin-ah, I love you.” 

Yeonjun proceeds to nibble them, letting out a satisfied hum when he hears how shaky mewls escaping from Soobin’s tiny mouth. The older of the two doesn’t bother, he keeps going further; giving Soobin more than one quick peck on that _sinful_ lips Yeonjun has always craves until the point Soobin isn’t able to breathe properly as he’s being pushed, forcing his back to meet with the armrest, making Yeonjun to hover over him.

“Ho- hold up…” Yeonjun realizes Soobin is stuttering, “I… I need to hang up first at least…?” the boy looks up at Yeonjun, still keeping his voice hushed. Usually, Yeonjun would just let whatever Soobin wants to do. However, he’s pretty upset today—Soobin has been prioritizing his friend over him, so he just growls from up here, “Why? You said it’s important,” he chuckles internally noticing Soobin’s face is getting flushed, as if he’s thinking _‘Oh god, please no,’_ once Yeonjun opened his mouth. 

“Don’t hang it up then,” Yeonjun throws an innocent smile toward Soobin, but what he says afterward is totally the opposite;

“Keep talking to them while you’re feeling good.” 

And Yeonjun doesn’t hesitate anymore, he’s back kissing Soobin’s neck and jaw while his hand sneaks under the blue t-shirt of his boyfriend, palming the tensed abs underneath. For a moment, he stops though. Staring at Soobin with fondness, he strokes the latter’s cheek gently, muttering, “If you do not want it, tell me immediately, yeah?”

Yeonjun expects the worst, but come to his surprise, Soobin nods, telling him that he’s actually okay with the idea and lets Yeonjun to explore further with a soft smile. The fact that Soobin is just obeying to him—continue to keep talking to the other line on his phone as he lets out small whines whenever Yeonjun touches—doesn’t do anything but to drive Yeonjun insane; Soobin is being such a good, _good_ boy for him. 

“I, I see… S, so, we’re- _hng!?_ ” Yeonjun notices Soobin bites his lower lip in order to minimize his noises, and Yeonjun has never been so happy to witness Soobin trying his best to not getting caught that he is currently doing something that people from the other line wouldn’t expect—thinking of it has gotten Yeonjun so giddy about it, and he could say it excites Soobin too, at least from the bulge he sees down there.

_“Soobin hyung, are you okay…? You sound not well…”_

Yeonjun hears that and he is very much entertained. He likes this. He likes seeing Soobin getting caught doing something people wouldn’t think he do; such as sounding dirty like now. God, no, he fucking loves seeing how Soobin could turned into a horny mess with people acknowledging what they are doing. Feeling Soobin’s gaze on his, Yeonjun snarls deeply, “Answer.” 

It isn’t certain, yet Yeonjun is able to spot Soobin gulping down to his throat and feels the lower part of him is poking. His eyes still gluing onto Soobin’s, demanding the obedience from the other significance while he continues to make the younger into a flustered mess. Soobin seems to comply, answering the person on the other line, stammering when Yeonjun starts rolling up Soobin’s shirts, exposing the latter’s naked chest which quickly Yeonjun showers it with his butterfly kisses as his nails dig onto the velvety thigh, wanting to leave marks there—a sign that Yeonjun was with him, owning him—and caresses them delicately; handling them as if the whole of Soobin is fragile.

The action draws content sighs from Soobin. The boy looks at Yeonjun with half-lidded eyes, his tiny kissable lips are slightly apart, swollen and showing his little bunny teeth while his hand is desperately trying to hide the spilled moans, but isn’t able to do so and only makes Yeonjun to think about how bad he wants to fuck him rough—and _deep_. But he doesn’t want take things quick, so he focuses back with Soobin’s chest, which is another part of Soobin that Yeonjun really loves to work on. He couldn’t help but to grin proudly every time he finishes toying with the younger’s chest, gazing them with proud like an artist who just finished his artwork—and today would be no different. 

Yeonjun dives into the warmth of Soobin’s skin, one hand palming onto the chest, while his mouth is busy taking care of the perky nipple, lapping his hot tongue and makes it wet. Another positive response from Soobin is heard; whiny noises leaking out from his mouth as he gasps for more breath. A smirk blooms in Yeonjun’s feature as he slowly sucks on it when his other hand fiddles around with the other part of the nipple. 

“H, _hyung_ -!” Soobin isn’t able to hold back his moan, Yeonjun observes, and tries his best to bite on his lower lip again. Yeonjun only watches from down there, enjoying Soobin’s flushed face— _heck_ , the red shade has even reached down to his ears and neck. Licking his lips, Yeonjun proceeds to do the same on the other side, giving both nipples good treatment. The low whimpers Soobin throws very much causes him to feel excited on down there. 

What a fucking walking sex machine, Yeonjun thinks hazily upon eyeing how red and sensitive Soobin could get; all stuttering and panting like crazy. The thought of Soobin sobbing onto his phone, letting everyone knows he is getting pleasured by him, his one and only boyfriend, Choi Yeonjun, keeps revolving on the latter’s head and makes him to love the idea of letting people know that Choi Soobin is his. 

It pushes Yeonjun to kiss the younger’s stomach, moving forward from his chest. Full lips trailing the pale skin underneath while himself could feel Soobin starts to get shaky from the contact. Yeonjun mumbles on the skin, not taking his lips away from it in purpose, “So pretty for hyung,” his voice is low, it’s the one he usually uses when things are starting to get intimate, “Hyung loves you so much, sweetheart.” 

Soobin jolts at the sudden praises, Yeonjun notices. Another grin has successfully breaks into his face. He knows how much Soobin loves getting praised like this. So he doesn’t hesitate to put his focus back on to Soobin’s face, caressing his lower lip with the thumb after he’s done biting and marking on his stomach and waist.

“Lovely,” Yeonjun mutters, eyes darkened seeing such beautiful sight, “My Choi Soobin is so lovely.” 

What comes next surprises him; Soobin draws Yeonjun’s thumb and sucks on it. His doe eyes are on Yeonjun’s smaller ones, maybe expecting any response if he has done a good job or not. It’s getting wet, Yeonjun’s thumb. The warm saliva from Soobin’s tongue is the cause of it—swirling and licking them with noises as the innocent stare of his keeps digging onto Yeonjun’s eyes. 

Decided, Yeonjun chooses to close the gap between them and lets the two lips sealed. It’s soft and moves at slow pace at first; brushing their lips innocently and attack each other with little pecks until Yeonjun gets greedy. He starts biting on to the younger’s lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth wider so he could slide his own tongue, gripping on to Soobin’s thigh once the two tongues meeting each other, enjoying the warm and wet cavern welcomes them.

Muffled whines begin to drip from Soobin’s pouty lips, inciting some groans from Yeonjun. The latter pulls away, watches how a string of spit formed between them and whispers, minimizing his voice so he wouldn’t get caught by the person in the other line, “You like it when people hear you, don’t you?” when at the same time Soobin’s phone makes noises, _“Oh my god, hyung, you haven’t answered for a while! Are you even there?”_

“H, hyung is here!” Soobin doesn’t answer Yeonjun, he’s supposed to be focused with the dial he has right now but he still manages to give his boyfriend a response by nodding and smiles, then continues replying to his phone. Yeonjun, on the other side, is very much feeling his dick is standing up at this point because— _holy fuck_ , the sight he receives is a big turn on for him; flushed and messed up Soobin is a double kill for Yeonjun. He loves to see Soobin getting so wrecked after being treated roughly underneath, or maybe, he just loves seeing Soobin looking filthy after being used like a sex doll, dumping his cum inside of him. And god, the walking sex machine thing, Choi Soobin is practically one of it because his features are able to drive people insane with the thought of fucking into him—also, did he mention that Soobin is _very_ sensitive to touch? Well now, he did. One quick squeeze on his inner thigh could draw a shaky yelp from him already. 

Initially, Yeonjun wants to be gentle toward the other boy. But recalling on how Soobin chose his friend over him (Yeonjun couldn’t get away from it, thank you very much.), he comes to a conclusion that it would be better for him to be rough today. Biting on to his inner cheek, Yeonjun knows Soobin is so going to get fucked deep and wild.

“So what’s the dress code for— _ah!?_ ” 

_“Hyung, you alright!?”_

Yeonjun sends Soobin a sly smile while pulling the latter’s shorts, leaving him with his underwear and throws them away toward random direction. More red shade appears on Soobin’s face and probably is about to verbalize his complain until Yeonjun sinks himself into the younger’s inner thigh, digging his canines on to the flesh, wondering what kind of lewd noise would Soobin make if it’s his mouth that works on his sensitive thigh. He closes his eyes as he lets his full lips grazing on to the milky inner thigh— _fuck_ , he would never get bored of it, which explains why it isn’t rare for him to find his hand kneading on them—and expecting darker marks to show up. His hand is one holding Soobin’s waist so he would stay still while his other hand is palming on the supple flesh firmly, lips still latching on to it. 

Soobin has gotten really sensitive toward Yeonjun’s touch until he throws his head back, gulping down his moans so he could answer the phone while his hand is perching on the older’s neck, urging him to go on and finally looks at Yeonjun again with a smile; all giving and patient. His eyes gone wide, couldn’t believe on how Soobin just lets him to continue working on his thigh, and proceeds to do it on his other thigh as well. 

After several kisses, licks, and bites, Yeonjun pulls away from the so-worshipped thighs and manages to settle himself over Soobin again. With ragged breath, two arms trapping on the side of Soobin, caging the latter down there, Yeonjun has decided that Soobin looks the prettiest when he’s wrecked like this; sweat dripping on the heated and reddened skin, eyes gazing in daze, kissable little lips that keep in agape as he pants. 

Yeonjun is in awe. He leans closer, capturing the lovely lips that always have him intoxicated and whispers, pair of lips still brushing, “I’ll get some lube and condom, is that okay?” and receives a meek nod from Soobin while Yeonjun is getting off from the boy and quickly to grab the lube. 

Once he’s back, he crawls on to Soobin and throws a tender look toward him, giving him a warning with small voice, “Tell me if it hurts, yeah?” 

Soobin, again, nods as an approval. Yeonjun is relieved to know that and gently discards the younger’s underwear, pouring good amount of lube afterward. He shifts, heart beating so fast realizing he’s already close to fuck him, as two digits of his fingers slowly inserted to the entrance. Gulping at the view—Soobin squirming under his touch with exposed skin would always boil Yeonjun’s blood inside—he attempts to dig his fingers deeper, letting Soobin to adjust with it. The lube that has coated his fingers is easing him to slip further, creating squelching noises between them as Yeonjun bites his lower lip, hoping it would be able to stretch the hole, neglecting the younger’s cock that starts leaking its precum. 

Gasping for breath and seeing stars under the dark eyelids, Soobin looks he’s about be thrown in to the nirvana; everything feels perfect. The pace Yeonjun picks up for him is perfect and Yeonjun notices how he rocks the tiny waist of his toward the fingers. Yeonjun himself chooses to prod his fingers further until it brushes the sweet spot, gaining another slight shudder and cries from Soobin. Yeonjun’s eyes meet with Soobin’s glassy ones and _god_ , how he loves seeing Soobin being a horny mess like this. In addition to that, knowing him panting on to the phone he has been trying to hold definitely excites Yeonjun more.

“H, _hyung!_ ” Soobin pants and arches his back when Yeonjun finds his sweet spot again, whole body trembling and is going to fall apart upon how fragile his lithe figure is. 

“My my, aren’t you being loud right now, sweetheart?” Yeonjun could feel his grin has decorated his features as he adds another digit. He notices how Soobin’s toes curled due to the pleasure he gets and how his other hand that isn’t holding his phone works hard to cover his swollen and glistened with spit lips, as if it would able to reduce the lewd noises he makes. Yeonjun begins to fasten the pace of his fingers as he chews on to his lower lip. With sweat trickling down contrasting with his tanned skin, he holds himself from nudging his fingers too hard so he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend. He wants the best for Soobin after all.

It’s done, Yeonjun thinks. He has finished preparing Soobin and proceeds to tear the condom with his teeth, about to roll them on his cock except Soobin grabs his wrist. Yeonjun lifts his brow in questioning manner; is purely confused. 

Soobin’s skin is flaring right now, red hue painted on the velvety surface. Looking dazed with his half-lidded eyes, Soobin succeeds to make Yeonjun’s heart leap by muttering, “Ba, bareback… Please…?” 

And really, how could Yeonjun say no to that? The corner of his lips tugged acknowledging Soobin wants to be fucked rough and raw by him. So he immediately throws the condom away just like what Soobin hopes, moving on to undo his pants and guides the cock that has been throbbing toward the dribbling- with-lube entrance. 

When it finally sinks in, Yeonjun hisses at the sensation welcomes him; warm and wet. Meanwhile Soobin bends his back upward, whole body jerking as Yeonjun attempts to hold Soobin’s waist so the latter could stay still and starts to move inside him. The warmth that keeps embracing his cock stimulates Yeonjun to thrust faster and deeper, growling once feeling how tight Soobin is; clenching his cock with heat, listening to the sound of their skin slapping. 

Soobin breathes heavily, the pouty lips of his do not stop exhale and inhale sharply; lacking of breath due to how Yeonjun slams his cock inside, burying them as if not caring that Soobin’s wall has tightened and makes him very easy to react; all skin burning and sensitive. He reaches his limit, he needs to voice out his pleasure—Soobin couldn’t stay silent and answers the dial casually. Not when Yeonjun fucks him hard like this, shoving his cock deep like a beast. 

The sound of Soobin’s phone being thrown to the floor, that thankfully has rug above it, has gotten Yeonjun surprised. He stares at Soobin in disbelief and finds the younger looking so wrecked as he brings his arms up, pulling Yeonjun and wraps his neck to make the gap between them nonexistent, whispering on to his ears with the breathy voice, “Just- just fill me up already, hyung…” 

Yeonjun clicks his tongue, fuck, can’t his boyfriend stop making him horny just for a second? Soobin sure behaved like he didn’t want to do it and focused with the dial at first, but look at him now. He acts like a slut, wanting to be filled in with Yeonjun’s cum like a thirsty cock slut he is—it’s driving Yeonjun insane. The latter does not reply anything but bucking his hips harder, exerting force on his thrusts to make Soobin feel way better; to the point he seems reaching the seventh heaven, eyes glimmering like thousands stars are swimming in while he is all twitching and weak under Yeonjun. The view of his glistened skin only pushes Yeonjun to fuck him madly; he lifts one of Soobin’s legs and throw them over his shoulder, shifting himself to get the perfect angle and could fuck Soobin even deeper, brushing the sweet spot with his cock and causes the younger to cry slightly.

Soobin tries to speak up, voice shaky, saliva trailing down to his chin and gaze is still full of haze, “ _H, hyung..._ _Yeonjun hyung!_ I’m… I’m clo— _ah!_ ” 

Soobin is loud, Yeonjun concludes. His breath also goes ragged and his cock got swollen between the warm walls but still manages to stay calm while fucking Soobin like there is no tomorrow. Planting kisses on to Soobin’s jaw and cheek, he mutters as his hand strokes them for him, “Go on, cum for hyung, sweetheart.” 

After several strokes, Yeonjun could see how Soobin got drained once the white sticky substance has been spurted out, getting on to his chest messily—and _shit_ , if that’s not the hottest thing ever. But Yeonjun doesn’t want to waste time. He still makes use of Soobin’s current state; thrusting his cock and lets it prod the sweet spot of the other. 

Yeonjun could feel Soobin’s nails are digging on to his back when he grasps the black t-shirts hardly. He notices how his nipples has gotten hard due to it. String of curses have been spitted out from Yeonjun’s full lips. Brows drawing each other; too focused with how lewd Soobin’s condition right now; looking like a sex toy that is only used for fucking purpose and no more. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight for hyung, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun breathes out, hips still busy slamming into Soobin, “What are you? A sex machine? Do you know how much hyung gets horny over you even though all you do is just breathe? Do you know how much a walking sex machine you are?” 

Inside of Yeonjun’s stomach is starting to churn, especially realizing on the sudden change inside Soobin; it becomes tighter. A side smile blooms on Yeonjun’s face. Choi Soobin indeed is a slut for Choi Yeonjun.

“You like it when I call you things, huh? Fucking whore, a god damn low and cheap whore.” 

“Ah, Yeon- _Yeonjun hyung—_! I’m—” 

With Soobin’s cries and Yeonjun’s growl, the younger clutches on to Yeonjun and come together. Gasping when it has been released. The fact that Soobin came twice only makes Yeonjun to think even harder that this boy sure is very sensitive. Several seconds passed, Yeonjun chooses to lift his face, wanting to check on Soobin and gets shocked when he notices his boyfriend is crying. 

“Oh, oh my god,” Panic rises in Yeonjun’s voice, “Oh my god, sweetheart, was it too rough?” he quickly brings Soobin into a warm embrace, not caring if the cum that Soobin released would stain the chest part of his clothes, kissing his forehead lovingly, “I’m so sorry, you should’ve kicked or even punched me earlier…” 

That draws a joyful chuckle from Soobin, “No, hyung, it was _that_ good until I cried,” 

“O, oh… Jeez, you’re scaring me out.” Yeonjun heaves a sigh, feels relieved that Soobin is not hurt by what he did earlier while Soobin is still giggling. The latter soon finds out Yeonjun’s black t-shirts has been stained by his cum. Red comes back decorating Soobin’s cheeks, Yeonjun realizes.

“Uhm… Hyung, your clothes…” 

“Ah, yeah, we should clean ourselves, do you want to go first or—” 

“How about we go together?” 

Yeonjun blinks, processing Soobin’s sentence. The younger stares at him shyly, but Yeonjun knows what’s going on inside his mind. 

“Sure.”

Yeonjun is pretty sure his smirk has settled themselves again on his feature. Also, do not blame Yeonjun if this leads to something more than taking ordinary bath. 

(“By the way, what are you gonna do with your phone?” 

“…Crap.”) 

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember the part where I wrote soobin is very sensitive blablabla one quick squeeze on his inner thigh could draw a shaky yelp already, i'm not joking lmao it was based on this tweet ↓  
> https://twitter.com/eld7_/status/1200335801462280192?s=19
> 
> Also, save me from my broke ass by donating through [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/lelengambang) pls (only if u're willing to haha)
> 
> Edit:  
> you could blabber about horny stuffs with me in my twt lmao go check @milfsoob i sometimes draw and write


End file.
